


day discussions

by themadtilde



Series: Saphael & Malec prompts [8]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little kissing, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Drama queen raphael, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pillow Fights, Raphael Speaks Spanish, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheeky simon, drabble-ish, simon drools in his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: “Simon, I thought we bought a bigger bed for a reason!”“I said I’m sorry! I’m still not used to sleeping on this side of the bed!”“You don’t even sleep on aside,Simon, you are spread like a fucking dead starfish all over the whole fucking bed!”(To celebrate that "night conversations" just got over 1000 kudos, here is the sequel!)





	day discussions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "night conversations", but you don't have to read that to understand this. This turned out slightly longer than intended and it's not as much dialogue as it was in the previous fic - "night conversations" consisted mostly of dialogue.
> 
> I do realize that the title to the previous fic was slightly ironic - they sleep during the _day_ , not the night, but I don't want to change it ... ah well, I was never good at titles anyways.
> 
> This is a THANK YOU for all the positive response to "night conversations", and it just hit over 1000 kudos!! Thank you all SOO much!!!! 
> 
> Also, this is set in book!verse (although it's not much of a difference) meaning that Simon is a Daylighter. And any Spanish is 100% Google Translate'd.
> 
> English isn't my native and I can't differentiate between American and British English. This isn't beta'd so any mistakes are on me!  
> I don't own Mortal Instruments.

“ _Dios mio,_ I know the bed is bigger but you still. Take. Up. All. Space.”

Raphael shoved Simon not-so-gently, but the sleeping boy didn’t even stir.

“I would push you into the nearest spot of sunlight, but I know that won’t have any effect on you,” Raphael grumbled, wriggling away from Simon who was clinging to his boyfriend like a koala bear.

Simon didn’t reply, meaning that he was truly deep in sleep. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to resist making a comeback to defend himself.

After nudging Simon again, more roughly this time but to no avail, Raphael realized that this called for drastic measures. He slipped out of the bed and yawned, looking down at Simon who was still sleeping peacefully. Raphael felt a pang of guilt at what he was about to do next, but he refused to go back to sleep on those twenty centimetres that Simon had left for him.

Grabbing the corner of the blanket (Simon had rolled around in it, wrapping himself like a burrito), Raphael yanked it abruptly, causing the blanket to unfold and a disoriented, startled and sleepy Simon fell out, blinking bemused at the sudden treatment.

“What the…?” he rasped out, voice laced with sleep.

“You were hogging the covers,” replied Raphael, unfazed by Simon’s look of bewilderment. He threw the blanket over Simon again, climbing back into the bed.

“Now _move_ , we bought a bigger bed for a reason.”

* * *

“You are drooling,” Raphael complained, nudging Simon awake by poking him accusingly in the chest.

“... Wha?” Simon mumbled, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

“You are drooling, fledgling, and it’s highly undesirable. Especially on _my new pillow._ ”

“Oh please,” Simon scoffed, managing to sound offended despite being half asleep. “You said you think it’s cute.”

“I said it’s cute to _an extent,_ and not when both my pillow and my shoulder are suffering from it,” retorted Raphael, wrinkling his nose in disgust when he looked at the wet stain on his shoulder.

“You are going to have to wash this later.”

“Sure,” Simon yawned, rolling over in bed and promptly rolling on top of Raphael, who grunted at the sudden weight.

“Get _off_ me, idiota!” Raphael snapped, squirming. “I don’t want your drool on me! I prefer the pillow over my face!”

Simon just laughed at that, flipping over so that he came chest to chest with the sullen vampire underneath him. Grinning devilishly, he gently bumped his nose against Raphael’s.

Suddenly, he seemed way more awake than he had just five seconds ago.

“You don’t seem to have any problem with drool when I do _this,_ though,” he murmured and before Raphael could grunt out a reply, Simon pressed his lips against his.

* * *

“No.”

“What?”

“No. No way. Get that away from my bed.”

“ _Our_ bed, excuse you very much. And come on, I haven’t had anything to drink yet!”

“Too bad. Drink it over there, or at my desk. Wherever you want but _no blood in our bed!_ ”

“But-”

“Do you remember last time? My silk shirt?”

“It’s not my fault you wanted to cuddle while I was feeding! You scared me!”

“My _silk shirt_ , Simon! Do you know how much it cost?”

“You have a walk-in closet bigger than your ego, Santiago. You have more than enough shirts to sleep in!”

“... Still. No blood.”

“Oh come on, you just said that because you couldn't come up with a comeback since it’s true!”

“Do you _want_ to sleep on the floor?”

* * *

“ _Mi pequeño novio querido …”_ sighed Raphael, rolling over and wrapping Simon in a clumsy hug in his sleep. Simon was wide awake, having just put away his Nintendo. He smiled fondly at the sleeping vampire that was now clinging to him. Raphael had violently denied cuddling Simon in his sleep and it almost got to a point where he intentionally showed Simon no romantic affection or gestures whatsoever for the whole day, simply out of spite and hurt pride.

Simon admitted that he was very curious about what Raphael was saying, and the only word he recognized was _novio_ , which meant _boyfriend._

“ _Eres tan estúpido, mi pequeño idiota_ ,” continued Raphael sleepily, sounding almost angry and scolding, and Simon rolled his eyes. Of course, Raphael was insulting him on a daily basis. It was only a matter of time before that habit appeared even in his sleep. He had been talking in his sleep for several days now, mostly just angry Spanish curse words or messy mumbling about paperwork and clan leader business. Though today, he was apparently talking about Simon.

“You are the stupid one,” Simon muttered into Raphael’s hair, pulling him closer and breathing in the scent of the clan leader. “You are the most stupid, gorgeous boy on this planet.”

“ _Tu eres mi todo, Simon_ ,” mumbled Raphael, and his voice was quieter now. Simon cursed himself mentally for never having paid attention in Spanish class. Instead, he brought up one hand to caress Raphael’s cheek, his face still buried in the dark curls.

“I love you so much, Raphael Santiago,” he whispered into the mop of black hair, ignoring the tickling and itching feeling in his nose.

Raphael stirred under him, huddling impossibly closer to Simon.

“I love you too, _idiota_ ,” replied Raphael, suddenly wide awake, and Simon yelped, flailing his arms. Raphael’s opened eyes peered at him in the darkness, questioning him silently as Simon tangled himself in the sheets, cursing and hissing.

“I didn’t know a love confession would have you so flustered,” commented Raphael when Simon tipped over the edge of the bed, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Raphael poked his head over the edge, face unimpressed as he looked down at his disgruntled boyfriend.

“You give vampire’s a bad name,” he told him flatly, not making any indications of helping Simon. Simon gave up on trying to free himself and tried to give Raphael a glare.

“That’s not what you said two minutes ago,” Simon huffed, and Raphael’s scowl deepened.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was sleeping until just now, because you insist on being a sappy idiot in the middle of the day,” retorted Raphael.

“You have no say in this, Santiago!” Simon tried to point at him accusingly, but his hand was stuck. Raphael exhaled slowly when he realized Simon’s problem.

“I’m seriously considering just leaving you there.”

“You said you loved me! Prove it by untangling me!”

* * *

“Simon, I need to _sleep!_ You may be a daylighter and I appreciate that you’re trying to keep up with my reversed schedule, but I still need to _sleep!_ ”

“But you’ve never had a pillow fight!” Simon pouted. He was sitting up in the bed, blanket wrapped around his waist. Raphael himself was laying on his side, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to sleep.

“ _Mi querido,_ we can discuss the importance of having used beddings as weapons _tomorrow._ Let me sleep.” Raphael gave Simon a stern look, before closing his eyes again.

Simon sat in silence for a few minutes, pouting at his boyfriend (who was incredibly cute when sleeping, with his dark curls covering his eyes).

A plan formed in his head. Trying not to make a sound or move too much, Simon reached out and carefully grabbed his own pillow. He looked at it thoughtfully, before raising it over his head, about to bring it down to hit a sleeping Raphael in the face.

Just as he was about to bring the pillow down, Raphael’s eyes flew open.

“Simon, don’t you _dare -”_ he began heatedly, but too late. Simon had already whacked him with the pillow, causing him to grunt  and shield his face with his arms.

“You are going to _pay_ !” Raphael seethed, bolting up from bed with his own pillow in hand. Violently, he hit a baffled Simon with it, causing Simon to fall sideways on the bed with an _ooompfh._

“I’m sorry!” he yelled as Raphael continued to hit him nonstop, climbing back into the bed and straddling Simon. The younger vampire was squirming and spluttering, but Raphael kept hitting him monotonously, jaw clenched.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Simon pleaded, gasping with laughter. “I’ll let you sleep, I’ll let you sleep!”

Raphael smacked him one last time, before throwing down the pillow and falling back into the bed with a thump and a sigh.

“I hope you learned your lesson,” he growled at Simon, before wrapping himself in the blanket again, closing his eyes. However, he didn't get a chance to relax before Simon opened his mouth again.

“That’s kind of kinky,” Simon chirped, back to his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor.

Raphael didn’t dignify that with a response.

* * *

Raphael’s eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his forehead against Simon’s, breathing in the scent of his fledgeling. They lay entangled under the blanket, wrapped together and enjoying the intimacy.

When Raphael opened his eyes again, Simon was looking him with fond, affectionate eyes. If Raphael’s heart had been beating, he was sure it would jump out of his ribcage. There was so much love, so much adoring affection that it almost became too much to handle. For once, Simon wasn’t rambling or ranting about movies or random things. For once, Raphael wasn’t making snide remarks or sarcastic comments.

They just lay there, smiling stupidly at each other.

Then, Simon drew a sharp breath - and sneezed violently. Bewildered, Raphael jerked backwards, and he felt the bed come to and end under him but it was too late - with an abrupt yelp, he fell to the floor.

“Sorry! Sorry,” Simon apologized, sniffling and wiping his nose with his sleeve. “I didn’t mean to startle you!”

Raphael let out a huff of breath and crossed his arms, debating the possibility of staying on the floor forever.

* * *

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"What?"

"Y'know, can you transform into -"

"I heard you perfectly well the first time, sunshine. I think you just set a new record for  _stupid questions in the middle of the day when you should be sleeping_. You even got to be the little spoon this time - can't you just shut up and _not_ ramble for a few hours?"

"It's a completely rational and serious question!"

" _Dios,_ I can turn into a bat, okay! Don't even ask if you can do it too, because it takes years of practise."

" ... Oh."

"Yes. _Oh._ Sleep now."

It was quiet for approximately sixteen seconds, before Simon piped up again.

"Wait, do we sparkle in the sun -  _ow_ Raphael, don't squeeze so hard!"

* * *

“Simon, I want my _Twilight_ DVD back, I really _oh my god WHY DON’T YOU CLOSE THE DOOR?!”_

Lily’s conversational voice turned into a shriek when she walked into Simon’s room. Raphael had his back to her, sitting on Simon’s bed. Well, not directly on the bed. Something was between Raphael and the mattress.

“Oh, hey Lily!” Simon’s head poked up underneath Raphael, hair tousled and vision unfocused. Raphael (who was very shirtless and very displeased,) turned to look at his second in command with his usual scowl on his face.

Lily had to bite herself in the lip when she saw that Raphael’s fangs were still peeking out, dripping with blood. When she redirected her gaze at Simon, she realized that he had blood smeared across his face - not blood from wounds, but blood from someone who had been smearing it there intentionally.

“Is it something urgent, Lily?” Raphael gritted out, retracting his fangs but not moving from his position on top of Simon.

“I …” Lily stuttered, awkwardly shuffling backwards. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. You should really learn to close the door, though.”

“You should really learn how to knock,” came Raphael’s sour reply. Simon reached out and brushed a strand of the clan leader’s hair behind his ear, and Raphael relaxed visibly.

“This is _Simon’s_ room, I’ve never had to knock before,” Lily huffed, feeling secure once Raphael didn’t look like he was ready to commit murder for having been interrupted. “Whatever. Keep doing … what you’re doing. But Simon …” she brought her fingers up, making a threatening “I’m watching you-”motion at Simon who gulped, “I am coming back for my DVD.”

“Close the door, please!” Simon yelled after her.

For good measure, Lily slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

“Simon, I thought we bought a bigger bed for a _reason_!”

“I said I’m sorry! I’m still not used to sleeping on this side of the bed!”

“You don’t even sleep on a _side_ , Simon, you are spread like a fucking dead starfish all over the whole fucking bed!”

“ _Language_ , Santiago!”

“You just flung me across the room - _again_ \- and I think I broke that painting of Darth Vader that you insisted on buying. I think I have the right to utter a few curses, _idiota!_ ”

“ _What?!_ No! Darth Vader!”

“If you could just get used to the fact that I am sleeping next to you - which I have been doing for almost three months now - your horrendous interior choices wouldn’t have to suffer!”

* * *

 

“Look, I’m sorry.” Simon’s voice was alone in the dark, quiet room.

Raphael made no sign of having heard him.

“I didn’t mean what I said,” Simon continued, looking down in his lap. He was twisting his hands, fidgeting. The clan leader was sleeping, back to Simon (he had gone to sleep with an angry snarl and demonstratively turned his back to the dejected fledgeling).

“I’m just worried about you, you know? You need to take care of yourself. You’re a good leader, Raphael, and taking a break one night isn’t going to change that. Still, I guess I shouldn’t have worded it as bad as I did. I just ... I love you so much, and I hate seeing you so tired and exhausted. I just want what's best for you, you know? Like, I can't stand the thought of you being sick and stressed. I'm like, more obsessed with you than Harry Potter is with Draco Malfoy, and that's saying something.”

He chuckled to himself, before his voice trailed off and he shuffled awkwardly in the bed. He didn’t dare to lie down, to be close to Raphael yet, because the clan leader had been truly furious with him just a few hours ago.

“Well …”

It was starting to get awkward, talking to no one in the dark. Raphael had still not made any indications of having heard Simon. 

A gnawing, uneasy feeling settled in Simon's stomach. He hated fighting with Raphael.

“So … I’m going to go back to my room,” Simon mumbled, starting to shuffle towards the end of the bed. “Um, I'm sorry, again. I hope we can talk tomorrow-”

Sighing, Raphael reached out and grabbed Simon’s arm, yanking him back in the bed.

“I’m not angry at you, _tonto_ ,” he huffed, turning to face a startled Simon. “Well, not anymore at least. Although I would have appreciated it if you apologized to my face, and not in the middle of the day when you thought I was sleeping.”

“I was practising,” Simon defended himself weakly, embarrassed that Raphael had been awake the whole time while he had been rambling. Raphael just rolled his eyes, though his face remained emotionless.

“So … what are you?” Simon asked tentatively after a few minutes, and Raphael had a sudden desire to reply something along the lines of either “ _dead_ ”, “ _vampire_ ” or “ _gay_ ”. He blamed Simon for having rubbed off on him with his bad puns.

“You know what I am,” he scoffed, raising one eyebrow.

“Don’t go all Twilight I-know-what-you-are-say-it-bullshit on me!” complained Simon. “I hate fighting with you, I’m being serious!”

“Who said I wasn’t serious?,” asked Raphael, trying to keep his voice grave and monotone. “You _do_ know what I am.” However, the corner of his mouth twitched in a traitorous smile, and that gave Simon all confidence he needed. Grinning, he shuffled closer to Raphael under the blanket.

“I know that you are a grumpy, ancient grandpa vampire with a weird love for fashion and for keeping a I-don’t-give-a-shit-attitude even though you _do_ , in fact give a shit,” Simon chortled and bopped his boyfriend’s nose, earning him an eyeroll.

_What the fuck possessed me to keep this rambling, enervating and adorable fledgeling around?_

“For someone who recently argued his butt off in order to convince me to _go the fuck to bed_ , as you put it, you sure do talk a lot to keep me awake,” commented Raphael, trying (and failing) to fight off a full-blown smile on his face.

“Oh.” Simon looked abashed for a second, before he brightened again.

“Well, if you really don’t want to sleep, I’m sure there are a lot of other activities we can … devote ourselves to,” he suggested, smirking devilishly as he climped on top of Raphael.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi pequeño novio querido = My dear little boyfriend  
> Eres tan estúpido, mi pequeño idiota = You're so stupid, my little idiot  
> Tu eres mi todo, Simon = You are my everything, Simon
> 
> Raphael can actually turn into a bat, a cat and such - it's stated on the Shadowhunters wiki.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As I said, all Spanish is Google Translate'd, meaning that there might be mistakes ...


End file.
